New Girl
New Girl, is 13-MINIONLUV-13's first Ever After High fanfiction. It's about my 3rd EAH OC, daughter of Rapunzel, arriving at the fantastic school. Sorry if it's rubbish, and so on. Let the story begin! Suitable for teens. May have some sexy language, so watch out! '' xoxo'' It was another sunny day. Birds tweeting, the sun shining it's brightest and the teenagers making their way to school. Ever After High, to be exact. Tales were told that there was going to be a new girl arriving! Everybody was waiting for her in the school corridor. The wooden door opened slowly and there was a figure standing in front of the sunshine. The students couldn't see her face at first, but then the sun became a bit dark. The newbie was wearing a purple dress. It was lacy and quite long. Her shoes were very detailed, by the looks of it. She had short blonde hair and chocolatey brown eyes. She examined the hallway, whilst the students looked back at her. Teenage girls mummered to eachother and the teenage boys were overwhelmed. ' '"She's the daughter of Rapunzel!" "Where's her long hair?" "She looks kinda shy for a newbie" ' '"Oh my goodness, she is so pretty!" ''' '' xoxo'' 'The newbie's name was Rapunzelia. She was a shy one. Don't forget curious. She was told to go in the office to find out who her roommate was. Before she could, a wild girl came running towards her. Rapunzelia was walking quite fast, trying to get away. ''"W..Why is she chasing me??" ''she thought. She looked back and the girl clinged onto her, trying her best to break the newbie's fragile ribs. ' '''"Hello there! Sorry for that but whatevs! I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter!" "Yes, I can see why you're the Mad Hatter's daughter. *clears throat* Anyways, I'm Rapunzelia, daughter of Rapunzel!" "Nice to meet you, Rapunzelia, or whoever you say you're name! Now then..would you like some tea?" "Uhmm, no thanks, I'm not thirsty. I had some pine-tea this morning with my breakfast". ' '"Oooh! How often do you have tea in the morning? Is it 24/7?" "Umm..no. I don't drink the same drink 24/7". ' '"Sorry, my mistake! Plus, I know who you're roommate is!" "Who?" "This one over here!" ' ''xoxo' '''Madeline let go of the other teenager's shoulders and stood beside Rapunzelia. Her roommate was Ursuella, daughter of the Sea Witch, Ursula. Ursuella was not impressed with her new roommate. She imagined her roomie to be more..well...twisted. Like herself. Ursuella slithered over to Rapunzelia like a snake with her tentacle legs, lifting up her left arm and shaking it like crazy. ' "Hmm. This girl is as skinny as a pencil!" "Excuse me? Well! At least I don't have tentacles that stick to the ground!" "What the--" Ursuella's tentacles were actually stick to the ground. She lifted up all her tentacles off the ground. The jump made the ground shake. All the students in the hallway fell on top of eachother like dominos. Rapunzelia did not like her roommate one bit. She thought she was alright, until she called her a pencil. ' ' ''xoxo'' Ursuella looked down at the newbie and sneered. Rapunzelia was disgusted in her roommate's attitude. Sneering at people she hates, offending people by their weight and such. Ursuella grabbed Rapunzelia's arm and pulled her. ' '"I'll show you to our room". ' '''Rapunzelia was literally being dragged across the shiny floor like a little girl dragging her dolls across the ground. Ursuella slithered all the way to the room. She took out a golden key from her hair. Yes, she hid it inside her hair. Her skirt had no pockets. The key inserted itself inside the key-hole. The lilac-skinned teen threw the girl into the room. ' '''"This is our room. Well..most of it is MY room. Ya see, kid. I was in this room before YOU! This is your half of your room, and this is MY half! I get the bigger half because I'm better than you! You get the silly side of the room. If you get tired, you'll have to sleep on the floor!" "WHAT?!" "And I have a bed! You don't! *laughs*" ' ' ' ' ''xoxo'' Ursuella left the room, locking the newbie inside by herself. Rapunzelia realised how evil some people could be. She cried in the room, with her knees up to her chin like a little kid crying their eyes out. A little eerie voice came from a draw above Ursuella's mirror. Rapunzelia stopped sobbing, wiped her tears away and looked over to where the voice came from. ' '"''Rapunzelia~"'' Rapunzelia got out a frying-pan from her handbag and got on her feet. She was heading towards the draw. ' '"H--How did you know my name? SHOW YOURSELF!" ' '''She had her pan ready, but she was trembling like a nervous wreck. Rapunzelia had fear hidden inside her voice. A living-doll jumped out the draw. It had blood-shot eyes with scars all over it's plastic face. Rapunzelia ran quickly to the door, banging on it. ' '"HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!!" ' 'She cried louder than she did a few minutes ago. The doll walked towards her as fast as it could. In it's plastic hands, there was a bloody knife. Rapunzelia kept banging the door with her sides. Still not opening..she ran to the back of the room, and ran up to the door, knocking it over. Rapunzelia sprinted as rapidly as she could to the head's office. ' ''' ''xoxo'' Kitty Cheshire was literally laughing her head off towards the newbie's reaction to the doll she put in the room. She had a remote-control in her hands with a speaker on there to speak into. Bunny walked towards Kitty and snatched the controller out her hands. ' '"You know it's rude to scare people when you know what they're frightened of!" "Well, that's YOUR opinion! I love this job!" Kitty dissolved into dust, leaving her cheeky smirk behind. Which 5 seconds later, also dissolved into thin air. Bunny sighed then dropped the remote-control. ' ' ''xoxo'' Rapunzelia came out the school office. She was confused and lost in thoughts. The girl then heard the bell ring for Peroid 1. She looked at her planner then ran to the classroom she had to meet up in. Cooking. The teacher was a new teacher. She was tall, slim and ready to work! Everybody got out their equipment as Rapunzelia raised a hand. ' '"Miss? What are we making today?" "We're making gingerbread". The teenagers heard what they were cooking today, whilst checking their recipe books. The teacher slammed a quite heavy recipe-filled book infront of Rapunzelia. She moved back a little away from the teacher. ' '"Uhmm...thanks?" ' ''xoxo' '''30 minutes later, her gingerbread was burnt. The teacher slowly walked up to the student. She gazed at the gingerbread on the baking tray. It was a black smokey colour with a hint of grey. ' "Ah, fiddlesticks! That oven's always jamming on me!" "W--What should I do now?" "Just wait until the lessons done. Ya need a break". ' '''2 minutes later, everybody was done. They all put their bread in a bag and walked outside the classroom. The teacher wasn't really expecting anything bad to happen. She handed Rapunzelia a small card and watched her exit the classroom. It said "MEET ME IN MY OFFICE AT BREAK". ' ' ' ''' ''xoxo'' Peroid 2 also didn't go that well. The teacher didn't arrive. But the students liked the fact there was no adult in the room. They started partying. One male student pushed a vase off the desk that had flowers in there. A lady walked into the room. ' '"What's with all the racket?!" "Is that our teacher?" "Must be.." "SILENCE! I happened to be late because I was caught up in a meeting, but I DID NOT expect all of you to act like wild animals!" ' '''The class broke into silence and began their lesson. Maths. ' ''' ''xoxo'' Peroid 3...started of kinda awkward but then it became fun. What's up with all these new teachers?? A childish man walked into the room with drumsticks in his hands. ' '"Hola~! I am your new teacher! And welcome to music class~!" ' '''None of the teenagers catched his name. It's music, don't worry about the teacher, jeez! ' '"Well, I teach each of you lovely students every fortnight! You're original teacher is currently at home!" ' 'Everybody liked this teacher. He was more friendly than the original teacher, and more lively. He wasn't part of a fairytale, just a regular man that lives a happy life. Rapunzelia..once again, raised her hand. ' '''"Yes~?" "Which instruments are we using today, sir?" "Any~!" ' '"W--What?" "You can use any instruments you want~! Just don't break them, 'kay?" ' ' ' ''xoxo' '''Rapunzelia was starting to love music. She thought deeply which instrument she wanted to use. A guitar? A harp? Or something? Ah, yes. A harp is the one for her! She went to get one and played whilst the others played with their musical items. On the other side of the room, there was a girl playing a guitar nicely. ' "Nice guitar playing skills~! Keep up with the good work!" The teacher walked around the room, like he was going round in circles. He loved listening to people play instruments so nicely. But Rapunzelia's instrument caught his eye. ' '"Ah, so you're playing a harp~? You play really nicely~! Keep up with good work~" The blondie was finally enjoying herself in a lesson. Ursuella was playing the electric-guitar, trying to make evil music. ' '"You play kinda loud on the guitar. Could you do it a bit quiet-er~? Not being rude or anything~" ' ''xoxo' '''Ursuella had enough. Being bossed around by naggy teachers. She snapped the guitar in half with all her might. The Spanish man ran towards her again. ' "W--What are you doing?" "I've had enough of your rubbish, Mr Spanish Pants. I'm leaving. Adios, freak!" The teacher was speechless. He had never been so offended towards a child or a teen. He just stood still feeling heartbroken. Rapunzelia saw and heard the whole thing. She went up to him and calmed him down. ' '"Ok. Thanks for calming me down, amigo~ Now then, class..sorry about that incident. Please continue~!" Rapunzelia was feeling happy being friendly with teachers. Especially teachers that had never taught her before. She went back to playing her harp. She couldn't help but think about the teacher. She had an enormous crush on him, now that his voice was soothing for her ears. She received another card. It said "I'd like to speak to you at lunch time about your musical skills. P.S. you're not in trouble~". She sighed blissfully as the bell went for break. Oh wait! She has to meet up with a teacher! ' ' ' ''xoxo' '''The newbie went back to cooking class to speak with the cooking teacher. ' "Yes? You wanted to see me?" "Ah, you. So..I wanted to talk to you about this class". ' '"Okay...?" "So, I'm planning on moving you to another table so you could use a working oven". "Well, that makes sense". ' '"Nobody will be using the oven that you used today". "Okay then". "That is all. I'll see you next week in cooking class". "Thanks again, miss! Goodbye!" ''' '' '''xoxo'' Peroid 4 was English. Once again, a boring lesson. The teacher was also scrict but this time, it wasn't a female. He was more scrict than the Music teacher with the half-long and half-short hair. Everybody became grouchy. His voice was firm and his outfit was terrible. It was like something a cat dragged in. ' '''After the lesson, it was lunch-time. Rapunzelia was waiting patiently in the lunch-line for her dinner. 5 minutes later, she got her lunch from the dinner-lady. She went to sit down on a chair with a long table to rest your food one. Madeline and Bunny came along to sit with her. ' '''"Thanks for sitting with me. I need some company after that grounchy lesson" "Oh, it's nothing. Hi, I'm Bunny. Nice to meet you Rapunzelia". "It's a pleasure to meet you--Wait..how do you know my name??" "Madeline told me!" "Oh. Great. Super.." "Would you like some tea?" "Okay. Just one cuppa though. I don't wanna drink five cups of tea or anything like that". "Okie-Dokie then! Here! One cup for the newbie!" "Don't call me that. It's annoying". ' ' ''xoxo'' After eating all her lunch, she had a peaceful stroll back to music class to speak with the teacher. A guy budged into her by accident, said sorry then walked off. She was on the floor in a state. She was enjoying that little stroll, until a guy knocked her over. The teacher came outside the classroom and helped her up. ' '"Are you okay~?" All the sudden, Rapunzelia was lost in his eyes. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the vision. ' '"Oh, y--yeah, I'm great!" "Good~! I don't like to see students upset~" "I can see why..so what is it you wanted to talk about. Oh yeah..my music styles". ' '"Please have a seat my dear~" "Okay, sir". ' '"Okay, so..how do you play so nicely like that~?" "I've been playing instruments ever since I was 5". ' '"Oh really? Now that's fascinating~!" ' ' ''xoxo'' "Yeah. I guess it is..Tell me, sir..are you married?" "*chuckles nervously* Well, I'm divorced~" "Oh, that's a shame. You'd make a good husband~! I dunno why anybody would wanna divorce something as nice as you~" "Uh...*giggles nervously* yeah. My ex divorced me because apparently, she thought I was too childish for her taste~" "It's great being childish at heart, isn't it?" "Yeah, I guess it is~" Rapunzelia's heart was being rapidly whilst having a really lovely chat with a male teacher. If she had one thing to do, she'd marry him on the spot. The two had an awkward giggle that lasted for 10 seconds. Rapunzelia got up from her seat and sighed. "Well, I think I should go now.." "Please stay~ I enjoy you're company. How about you have another lesson with me when Period 5 starts~?" "Oh, that would be delightful~!" "Plus, I didn't quite catch your name. What is your name?" "Rapunzelia. Daughter of Rapunzel". "Rapunzel, eh? Where's your long hair then, hmm~?" "Oh, uh..I cut most of it off. Long hair is overrated for me". ' ''xoxo' '''His Spanish accent was soothing for the new girl. She loved Ever After High to bits, now that she met the most kind teacher she ever met. And the most childish one, too. Rapunzelia couldn't help but do a stupid giggle. ' "Why are you laughing~?" "Oh, uhh..no reason". "*chuckes* You laugh at the most random things, senorita~" The bell rang for Period 5. Every student in the building made their way to the last lesson of the day. Rapunzelia was really happy having music again with Mr. Arcbaca. Everybody picked a seat to sit in. The teacher repeated the lines he said this morning before the lesson started. The students all got an instrument. ' '"This time, we're going to do singing, and playing with instruments~! Now then..let the lesson commence~!" The teenagers were singing whilst playing with their magical instruments. The piano in the room was also free to use. Rapunzelia started using the piano and started singing her heart out. The only voice Mr. Arcbaca could hear was Rapunzelia's. He walked up to her and sat down on the chair that came with the piano. They started singing in a duo and everybody stared in an awkward silence. ' ' ''xoxo'' After the extremely long lesson, the loud bell went off for home-time. The blondie looked over her shoulder to see the Spanish man still sitting on the chair. He sighed now that every student left the room. He looked lonely. Rapunzelia wished she could stay. But she couldn't. Oh what the heck! She went to sit next to Mr. Arcbaca and wrapped an arm around him. "Are you okay, sir?" "Please, call me Mr. Arcbaca~ I'm so glad you could stay~ I was getting lonely.." "D'aww poor you!" The teacher and the student had an awkward silence between them that lasted for 2 minutes. Rapunzelia knew it was wrong for a teen at school to come on a teacher. But who cares? She found him super adorable for a 30 year old. She found herself smooching Mr. Arcbaca. His face became bright red. ' '"W--What are you doing, senorita~?" ' '"Nothing~" ' ''xoxo' '''Rapunzelia shut the door, blocked out the windows with blinds and wrapped her arms around the teacher's neck. Mr. Arcbaca let go of her once more and was breathing heavily. ' "W--Whatever you are doing, my dear, please stop~" Rapunzelia didn't listen. She un-done his top slowly and carefully. He was breathing even more heavily than he did a few seconds ago. His face turned even more red. It was the colour of a tomato! The blondie was enjoying herself. Mr. Arcbaca's arms became shaky whilst they were resting on his desk. Rapunzelia took off the bow he was wearing around his tanned neck. ' '''The newbie started snogging the music teacher's neck. His legs became really shaky. He was shaking like a nervous kid, about to pee themself. ' '''"Oh, Mr. Arcbaca..don't be such a scaredy-cat~" ' ''xoxo' '''The Spanish man was on Cloud 9 right now. His Turned On Meter was on 100%. He sighed in bliss as he thought about the next lesson he'll have with Rapunzelia in a fortnight. Mr. Arcbaca purred back at the comment the teenager made. ' "Me? A scaredy-cat~?" Rapunzelia nodded back and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She started massaging the teacher's shoulders whilst he moaned. The massaging was brilliant for a beginner. He started trembling whilst the pleasure ran down his spine. ' '"A--Ah~" ' '"You like that don't you?" "S--Si~" Rapunzelia stopped massaging him and realised he was only left in his trousers and no top. "What should I do now? I massaged him, kissed him, and now what?" ''she thought. The newbie wasn't so shy anymore. But she was still kinda curious. The Spanish man didn't say anymore words. He was breathless and panting like a dog. Rapunzelia couldn't help but smile at the fact he was enjoying himself. ' ''' ''xoxo'' The school was about to close in 5 minutes. Mr. Arcbara picked up his top and was about to put it on. Rapunzelia snatched the shirt and stuffed it in her bag. ' '"What are you up to, senorita?" "I dare you, sir, to go back home topless". "¿Cómo dice?" (I beg your pardon?) "Do it or I won't give it back to you". "Fine..." Rapunzelia snickered as she watched him exit the building. She followed him all the way to the taxi. She climbed into the boot, going on her phone during the spare time. Mr. Arcbara was sat next to the taxi-driver. ' '"My house is on that road..then it's the fifth house down there which is a cream colour. Gracias, senor~" ' ''xoxo' '''The 16 year old heard the car stop. She climbed out the boot and stalked the teacher into his house. ''"Woah..this house..it's unique!" she thought. Mr. Arcbaca heard her gasp. He quickly turned around. No-one there. Looked away. No-one there. Rapunzelia quickly ran up the stairs and ran into a random room of her choice. Oops. She ended up in his bedroom! Oh what the hey. His bed was king-sized, his wardrobe was big too. His room was really tidy. Even more tidy than a regular man's bedroom. It was like a woman's bedroom. Clean, big and astonishing. Rapunzelia jumped onto the bed and sighed. "Nice bed..I badly wanna fall asleep in this". ' '''Meanwhile downstairs, Mr. Arcbaca slipped off his black shiny shoes and fell on the sofa. He felt exhausted. But he was happy to be back at home. The man had enough drama for today. A creak was heard about his head. Mr. Arcbaca's ears pricked at the sound. He went upstairs slowly, trying to hear if there were other noises appearing from his room. He opened the door slightly and nobody was there.' "Juro algo está pasando.." (I swear something's going on..) Rapunzelia was hiding under the bed, trying not to laugh. ' ' ''xoxo'' Later on, it was getting really dark. The Spanish teacher was peacefully eating his Spanish dinner on his wooden dinner-table. Mr. Arcbaca did feel a bit lonely living on his own. Now that he's a divorced 30 year old. His life was hard as a child, but now that he's an adult, he's life is less hard to cope with. Being a child is hard. ' '''Few hours later, it was 11:00 at night. The young man made his way to his room and fell asleep. His eyes slowly closed. Now this was the time for Rapunzelia to get sneaky. She slid out from the bottom of the bed and layed next to Mr. Arcbaca. She fell asleep on top of him, in her lacy lilac dress. He felt something hard pressing against his chest. He slowly opened one eye and was shocked. What's a teenager doing in his room?? ' '''UNFINISHED UNFINISHED ' ' Category:Fanfiction Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 FANFICS Category:Original Character Fanfiction